


I Won't Always Be This Way

by NormalAnomaly



Category: The Future Soon - Jonathan Coulton (Song)
Genre: Alternate Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalAnomaly/pseuds/NormalAnomaly
Summary: Four different futures.
Kudos: 10





	I Won't Always Be This Way

### One

I see her standing by the monorail. She looks the same except for bionic eyes.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey. It's been a long time since high school."

"What happened to your eyes?"

She shrugs. "The robot wars." It's a common enough story, though the details vary.

"I'm sorry." I have my speech program put guilt in my voice, but I don't feel it. Not for what I've done, not for what I plan to do.

"Not your fault. Blame the replicants." Then she pauses, listening. "Wait a minute…"

And she screams and tries to run, but it's much too late.

### Two

I see her standing by the monorail. She looks the same except for bionic eyes.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey."

"It's been a long time since high school."

"Yup."

"I'm sorry about your eyes." I have my speech program put guilt in my voice, but I don't feel it. Not for what I've done, not for what I plan to do.

"Don't be. The Air Force builds 'em good."

"You fought in the robot wars?"

That's when her secondary drone-body swoops down and shoots me in the back of the head. There's no pain, but I hear the sound of machinery sparking and smoking. She's talking into a throat mic. Something about taking down a replicant. Then she shoots me again and that's it.

### Three

I see her standing by the monorail. She looks the same except for bionic eyes.

"Hey," I say. "It's been a long time since high school."

"It sure has. It's good to see you."

"Nice eyes."

"'course you'd say that; they're a JoTech model. Probably helped pay for your third mansion or something."

"Hey, I've only got two mansions. One on Earth, one in orbit."

She chuckles. "Oh, yes, that's a much more reasonable number."

"So, do you want to go somewhere? Get drinks? Maybe dinner?"

"Oh. Um, I should tell you—I'm married to Philip. Do you remember him? I think you were in gym class with us."

Of course I remember Philip. "Oh. Well, congratulations." I have my speech program put warmth into my voice, and try to actually feel it.

"Thanks. I have to go, but I'll see you around sometime? You have my hypernet tag."

"I do, yeah." Maybe by the next time I'm in town it won't hurt too much to use it.

### Four

I see her standing by the monorail. She looks the same except for bionic eyes.

"Hey," I say. "It's been a long time since high school."

"It sure has. It's good to see you."

"Nice eyes."

"'course you'd say that; they're a JoTech model. Probably helped pay for your third mansion or something."

I laugh. "You got me there. So how have you been?"

"Well, Philip and I got married last year. You remember him?"

"I do, yeah, we were all in gym class together. Congratulations." My speech program puts warmth in my voice; it's genuine.

"How about you? I heard you were engaged to one of the uplifted dolphins?"

"I am, yeah. Her name's Riii!errii'i; she's amazing." It had been a PR nightmare for a while, but we had gotten through it together.

Her watch beeps. "Hey, I have to run, but the four of us should get dinner together sometime while you're still in town. I know a sushi place that should work for her."

"That sounds awesome; I'll message you."


End file.
